Twelve Hours
by cantdenytruelove
Summary: What happens after Booth rescues Brennan in "Aliens in a Spaceship"


Twelve hours. Half a day. That was the longest twelve hours of his life. Never had he been so scared. Sure he'd been tortured in Afghanistan and been shot a few times here and there, but having to consider the fact that she might be dead in twelve hours was a little too hard to handle. But that was not the time to panic; it was the time to do something, to find her and Hodgins, before their time was up. Thank God they made it in time.

When he pulled her out of the ground and saw that she was okay, he was relieved. He had never been as happy as he was now, except for the birth of his son. But Seeley Booth was thankful she was safe, and relieved that the fear was gone.

The ambulance had arrived to take Hodgins to make sure that he would be okay before Booth returned to Brennan who was sitting in the back of his SUV. He stood just a few feet away and watched her as she just sat there hugging herself while looking past him where her mind was millions of miles away. He began to think how lucky he was that she was still here, with him. He couldn't imagine working for the FBI if she wasn't right there beside him every step of the way.

After a few moments she noticed his presence and turned to look at him. When their eyes made contact he smiled while thinking _"She's going to be okay."_ She looked at him, never keeping her eyes off him while she smiled and thought, _"I'm going to be okay."_

"How're you feeling there, Bones?" he asked as he moved a little closer to her.

She shrugged and looked down at herself, still covered in dust. "I'm alright, just a little shaken up and in need of a shower."

Booth moved to sit next to her on the tailgate. "Of course Bones, as soon as we're done here I'll take you home," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Booth," she said as she slightly smiled at him.

After smiling back he removed his hand from her shoulder and began to stare at the group of people frantically running around. There was a group down the hill trying to free the car from the sand and then there were the EMTs tending to Hodgins and his leg. Then there were the FBI agents trying to figure out what to do next, when really there wasn't much to do. Without any clues left behind and no way to get a hold of the Gravedigger, there wasn't much that anyone could do but just wait and see what the Gravedigger's next move will be.

After a few moments the agent Brennan knew as Charlie came up to them. "Booth, it looks like we're good to go. We're taking the car back to our garage to get a look and see if there's anything that might be able to lead us to the Gravedigger."

"Good work Charlie. If you don't mind finishing up here, I'd like to take Dr. Brennan home. Let me know if you find anything." Charlie nodded and turned to return back to the group of agents.

Once the young agent was out of earshot, Booth turned to his partner. "You ready to go Bones?"

Brennan sat there and began to think. Two years ago that name would have annoyed her, especially in this situation. But now, coming from him, it was comforting, it was familiar, it was who she was.

"Yeah I'm ready."

They got up from the tailgate and he closed it as she walked towards the front of the SUV. Once he got to the driver's seat they began to head back to Washington D.C.

After a thirty minute drive, they pulled up in front of Brennan's apartment. She said her thanks to Booth as she began to get out before she noticed that he was turning off the engine and getting out as well. She was too tired to begin to argue with him for the night so she let it go and led them to her apartment. Once inside she asked if he wanted anything to drink.

"No thanks. You really shouldn't be worrying about me when you should really be focusing on you."

"Yeah I know, but I really don't know what to do now at this point. You didn't have to come up here Booth."

"I know, but I just want to make sure that you are okay. So why don't you start with taking a shower and I'll order Thai and we'll just relax tonight."

She nodded as she began to make her way towards the bathroom. Booth began to loosen and remove his tie and his jacket as he located her phone and began to order their usual.

Just as Brennan was walking out of the bathroom, Booth was closing the front door with the food in hand making his way to the coffee table. "Just in time Bones! Come on over here and get your food. I got us our usual."

She sat next to his place on the couch as he went into the kitchen to retrieve them something to drink. When he returned he found her just sitting there, not moving. "Aren't you going to eat?"

She looked up at him and then back in front of her. "I'm not really hungry."

Booth sat down the drinks on the table began to take out the food containers. "Bones, you've been stuck in a car for over twelve hours with no food. You need to eat. I'm not taking no for an answer," he said as he placed her food in front of her.

She looked at him and then back at the food. "Fine," she said as she said as she picked up the plate and began to eat.

They ate in silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

Trying to lighten up the mood in the room, Booth figured he should try to make her smile. "You know, it's times like these where it's great to have a tv."

He looked at her and saw the smallest smile he has ever seen, but it was a smile. "Okay Booth. If you think I need one, I'll get one. You might as well come with me since you'll probably be the only one using it."

"Yes!" Booth exclaimed as he continued eating his food.

When they were done eating, Booth took their plates into the kitchen and returned to the couch to see the saddest sight he has ever seen. There with her legs pulled up to her chest, crying, was Temperance Brennan. He hated to see her so hurt and upset. Sighing, he went over and sat next to her on the couch.

"Bones?"

She didn't say anything. She continued to stare at a spot in front of her and continued to cry, if not harder than before.

"Temperance, please talk to me," he said in a gentle, caring voice.

She shook her head no and was on the verge of sobbing. Booth didn't say anything else. Instead he scooted closer to her and held her in his arms and stroked her hair as she continued to cry. She held onto him like as if she were to let go, she would find herself back in that car again.

Booth didn't know how much time had passed by the time she had calmed down. He continued to hold her even though the tears and sobs had long stopped.

"Thank you Booth, for everything."

"Don't worry about it Temperance. I would do anything for you," he said as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

So many things were going through Brennan's mind. What would have happened if they didn't find her and Hodgins in time? What if the explosion they set off didn't work they way they were hoping it would and their brains became mush instead? What would have happened to Angela? What about Booth? What would he have done if he never found her? She knew that one thing he would have done was blame himself, nothing would have convinced him otherwise.

She began to think about what he just said to her, _"I would do anything for you."_

She sat up and looked at him. Booth sat there waiting for her to say something. "Do you really mean that?"

He looked at her trying to think of what to say. How could she ask such a thing? He has done so much for her already, he thought it was clear by now.

"Of course I mean that. Temperance, I would go to the end of the earth just to find you. I would, and have, killed for you. I would break every law to help you. Because seeing you hurt, hurts me as well. And the thought of you dead kills, I would hate to know what would happen if it came true."

Brennan just stared at him. "I know what you mean Booth. I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you as my partner."

He smiled as he brought his hand to her face as he gently brushed his thumb over her cheek. She leaned into his touch as she continued to look him in the eyes. "I care for you Booth."

"I care for you too Bones."

He continued to caress her cheek and before either of them knew it, the space between them was getting smaller. Before either one of them knew it, their lips had met each other. It was soft at first, but once both of them realized what was happening, they continued to caress the other's lips with their own. Brennan scooted closer to him as she brought her arms around his neck, as he began to tangle his fingers into her hair. As their tongues met, a soft moan escaped her lips as they began to lie back onto the couch, him on top of her.

Her hands began to roam over his body, up and down his chest but his didn't go far, because he knew if they did he didn't think he would be able to stop. The next thing he knew, Brennan had started to unbutton his shirt. He stopped her as he broke the kiss and looked at her. "No, not tonight."

"Why not?" She asked, hands still on his chest.

"Because, if we're going to do this we're going to do this right. And plus you're not emotionally ready for something like this right now," he said as he looked at her, praying she understood what he meant.

She nodded. "You're right. Not now."

She began to sit up as he moved. Booth looked at her and saw disappointment in her eyes. He hated to hurt her, but neither one of them was ready for this right now, and starting it off with sex was not the way to do it.

"Temperance, look at me," he pleaded as he took her hands in his. She slowly looked up at him to meet his gaze. "I want this, more than you know. But after everything you've been through today," he paused, trying to gather his thoughts before continuing, "you're hurt, I understand that. I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'll do it. But not that, not now, not tonight."

"I understand. I really do. It's just…" She stopped.

"What?" He asked as he brought his finger up to her chin and tilted her head to look up at him.

"When I was in that car I never felt so alone. Jack was there with me, but I began to wonder would anyone really notice if I was gone?"

"Bones, people would notice. Angela, your best friend, would have definitely noticed. Zach and Camille would have noticed. Your brother, Russ and I'm sure wherever your father is definitely would have cared," he paused. "I definitely would have noticed because it would have killed me if you did."

She looked back down at their intertwined hands as he watched a single tear fall down her cheek. He brought her head back up to face him as he leaned in for another, soft, kiss. After pulling away they looked at each other once again as she moved closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Booth."

"You never have to thank me," he said as he began to rub her back. After a few moments he began to notice her being to nod off to sleep.

"Bones, you need to sleep. Let's get you to bed." She didn't respond except for a simple, yet subtle nod. He smiled as he slowly stood up and carried her to her bedroom. Once he laid her underneath the covers and placed a kiss on the top her head, he began to walk away from the bed when she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Stay. Please? Don't leave me tonight."

He turned around and saw her pleading eyes looking back at him. How could he say no? He took off his shoes and walked around to the other side of the bed and got in scooting next to her and held her as she began to fall further into sleep.

As he watched her sleep Booth began to wonder if he could see a habit forming out of this. Falling asleep every night with Temperance Brennan in his arms, and waking up to her smile every morning. He gently began stroking her hair and he realized that she was his family. And he loved his family.


End file.
